


Gone On It

by Telesilla



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Formerly known as "the slutty Rodney ficlet".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone On It

Sometimes Rodney doesn't want foreplay, doesn't want the kissing and the touching that he and John normally indulge in when they have an evening together. He's not shy about it either; John will walk into his own quarters to find Rodney sprawled naked in the bed with two or maybe more fingers up his ass and an impatient look on his face.

 

He's like that tonight and John almost expects Rodney to do that snapping thing. "C'mon, get naked. Jesus, I thought I was going to have to do this myself."

 

"You really that flexible?" John asks, toeing off his boots. "Or do you have...." His voice trails off as he has a sudden thought. "I want to buy you something you can use on yourself."

 

"Not as good as the real thing," Rodney says, but he gets a speculative look on his face. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

 

"What?" John asks, sitting down on the bed. "Would I like watching you fuck yourself with a big dildo? Is that a trick question?"

 

"Jerk," Rodney says, pulling his fingers out and rolling over. He's up on his knees and elbows in a matter of seconds, and John swallows hard. Sure, he likes kissing and licking and blow jobs before sex, but sometimes a guy just wants to forget all that and fuck someone who really loves dick.

 

Fortunately enough for John, that someone is Rodney.

 

"C'mon John," Rodney says, looking over his shoulder. "I want to get fucked now and not next week."

 

John knows that Rodney says stuff like that to goad John, but he can't be bothered to mind. Even at his most slutty, Rodney is still...well, Rodney. John grins as he moves into position behind Rodney, reaches down to spread him open, and then just pushes in hard.

 

"Oh fuck yeah," Rodney moans, lowering his head to the pillow as he spreads his knees wider. "That's it...just fuck me...fuck me hard."

 

Gritting his teeth, John does just that. Rodney's tight and slick and goddamned hot, and he groans loudly when John grabs his hips and slams into him over and over.

 

"Take it," John growls, and if he were thinking about it, he'd feel stupid. But with Rodney underneath him, shoving back hard against each thrust, it's easy to let go and say whatever porn dialog comes to mind. "Fucking take it...you want it, don't you? Want my dick in you...want anyone's dick in you."

 

"Yeah," Rodney gasps. "Need...want...John."

 

And fuck, but isn't that an accomplishment? Rodney's so gone on this that he's inarticulate. John puts one hand on the middle of Rodney's broad back and leans on it as he keeps pounding into Rodney. "So fucking hungry for it...I could turn you over to some of the guys...let them line up for a shot at your ass. Bet you'd like that."

 

Rodney whimpers and goes tight around John's cock and it's John's turn to lose the ability to speak. Keeping one hand on Rodney's back, he reaches around and grabs Rodney's cock. On nights like tonight, he can be rough here too and he jacks Rodney's cock hard without keeping his strength in check. John slams into Rodney hard, making Rodney whimper again. "Come on," John growls. "Now...Rodney."

 

Yelling into the pillow, Rodney comes and John manages two more strokes before he's going over the edge as well, jaw clenched so the whole city can't hear him. Panting hard, he collapses on Rodney's back.

 

"Good," Rodney mumbles. "That was...yeah." He goes silent for a moment and John grins, knowing what's coming. "Now get off my back. Honestly, I don't know how someone so skinny can weigh so much."

 

"Love you too," John says with a laugh. He rolls off and to one side so Rodney can curl up with him and avoid the wet spot.

 

"If it makes you feel better, you gave me jerk off material for the rest of my life."

 

"Yeah?" John goes up on one elbow and looks at Rodney. "I'll make you a deal. If we can get a dildo, I'll talk you through a gang bang while I fuck you with it."

 

"Jesus," Rodney says, his eyes wide. "If I could get hard again, I would. And yeah, you've got yourself a deal."

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> This used to be called "Untitled Slutty Rodney Ficlet".


End file.
